Getting into Pottermore
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Blaine thinks he's missed the Pottermore clue and his chance for early registration, and is not very happy about it.  Another fluffy HP related drabble.


A/N: Another Pottermore drabble to celebrate the fact that I GOT IN! Staying up until 4 has never been so worth it. :P I hope you like it! Remember, reviews are like crack, so please support my writing habit. You all rock! :D

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to Blaine sitting on top of him and basically smothering him with a pillow.<p>

"It's 9am! You didn't set the alarm right-I'M NOT GOING TO GET INTO POTTERMORE! You are the world's most horrible boyfriend! The alarm was supposed to be for 7!"

Blaine kept hitting him with the pillow as he awoke more. "Hey! Stop-Blaine, stop it!"

Kurt grabbed the pillow that was behind his head and started to hit Blaine with it.

"Hey," Blaine cried, jumping off of Kurt, "stop hitting me! I'm not the one who ruined his boyfriend's life!"

"Stop being such a little drama queen," Kurt said, standing and hitting Blaine across the face with his pillow, "is this what you're always going to be like when you're tired? You'll turn into a child?"

"I'm not being a child," Blaine replied, collapsing onto the bed, clutching the pillow to his chest, "you ruined my life…"

"Blaine, just calm down! It'll be fine!"

"Kurt, I have waited to go to Hogwarts since I was six-I don't think you understand what this means!"

"Have you tried to see the hint? Maybe it's still there."

"No, and Google lied to me. They released it at 4am our time! Which was 8am for London! Not noon…stupid Google," he grumbled.

"Just go get your laptop, it can't hurt to check."

"Fine," Blaine sighed, trudging to Kurt's desk to get his laptop, "you win. I'll check, but it's not going to be there."

Blaine booted his laptop up and got on the internet. He typed in Pottermore's URL. He was met with this message:

_**7 books, 7 days, 7 chances**_

_Sorry, Day 1 registration is now closed_

_Those of you who would like the chance to gain early access to Pottermore must find The Magical Quill and then submit their registration details. Each day, from 31 July to 6 August, a clue will be revealed here. Solve the clue and you will be taken to The Magical Quill. Be quick, The Magical Quill won't be there for long and registration will only be open while spaces are still available each day._

"See," Blaine groaned, tossing his laptop to the side and burying his head in his hands, "my life is over."

"Hey," Kurt sat next to him, wrapping his arm around him, "just check your email."

"What for," Blaine mumbled into his hands, "I guess I'll just have to wait until October with the rest of you muggles."

"Come on, badger boy," Kurt cooed right into Blaine's ear, rubbing little circles on Blaine's back, "just check it for me."

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, taking his head out of his hands, "I'll check."

Blaine quickly logged into his email. He wasn't expecting much, but then he saw the subject line of the first email. Your registration to Pottermore has begun…

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was smiling widely. "But…how? I didn't…"

"Your snoring may have kept me up, plus you kind of…thrash in your sleep."

"In my defense, I was fighting a Norwegian Ridgeback," Blaine blushed.

"I wasn't finished," Kurt giggled, "so I may have checked to see if the hint had appeared. I had to dig out my copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and see how many breeds of owls were listed on the Eeylop's sign-"

"Five."

"Oh my goodness, you're a dork, but you took that and multiplied it by 49. Then I put the answer at the end of the URL, and found the quill, then signed you up. I got all registered early this morning."

Blaine tackled Kurt into a hug. "I am so so so sorry-you're actually the best boyfriend ever," he said, kissing Kurt repeatedly, "I love you so much!"

"I get it, I get it," Kurt laughed between kisses, "now finish your registration. I have to moisturize for the day."

Blaine rolled off of him. "I am so sorry I ever doubted you. We'll get coffee after we're both done-I'm buying. OhmygodIloveyousomuch!"

"I love you too," Kurt giggled, "now seriously, that link's only active for 24 hours-get to it!"

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I AM SO GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he closed the door to the bathroom. Blaine was such a little kid sometimes.

"I'm NargleKnut934! YAY!"

Kurt smiled as he heard his boyfriend do a victory lap around his room, eventually crashing through the bathroom door as Kurt was finishing moisturizing. He came up behind Kurt, embracing him and kissing up his neck.

"Seriously," he said, "for a Slytherin, you really are the best boyfriend ever."

"Hey," Kurt responded, whirling around and pulling Blaine closer, "for a badger boy, you're not too bad yourself."

Blaine playfully slapped him on the chest, "Come on, time for coffee. We can discuss how my house is going to dominate yours in quidditch."

"That's what you think badger boy," Kurt murmured, taking Blaine's hand and leading him downstairs, "but at least I don't have a sparkly vampire in my house."

"He wasn't a sparkly vampire when he was a Hufflepuff," Blaine retorted as they walked out the door.

"Be back in an hour, dad," Kurt shouted in the direction of the living room before turning back to Blaine, "And it doesn't matter Blaine, you still had a sparkly vampire in your house."

Finn looked at Burt, clearly confused. "What were they arguing about?"

"No idea Finn," Burt sighed, "and I'm not gonna ask."

"Good plan," Finn replied, turning up the volume on the game.


End file.
